jester_of_the_gremory_clanfandomcom-20200214-history
Red Team
The Red Team(レッドチーム; Reddochīmu), previously known as The Miyama Runaways(ミヤマの逃亡; Miyama no tōbō) is a independent group of nine, previously eight, Dragon Sacred Gear users lead by Oliver Pent, the current Red Dragon Emperor. They're the main antagonists of Volume 9 through Volume 11, and the main foils of Lavinia Allocer's peerage. Overview Adopted by the mad scientist Fuichi Miyama, seven orphans plus his own son would undergo painful, monstrous experiments on holy and demonic powers in order to adquire both their Sacred Gears and enough resistence in order to be the first generation of human soldiers for his master plan of killing every single religious and magical entity in the universe. One day, however, the seven survivors escaped their maniacal incarceration, and after some time, adopted by different families, thus also adquiring different names and enrolling in different schools. One day, one of Fuichi's creation brought them together once again and sought to bring them back to his lair, activating their sacred gears for the first time. Since them, the group was bring together to achieve one single goal: Find and kill Fuichi Miyama. After the events of Volume 11 that almost brought their own Downfall, the group settled down in Kuoh city, still planning their revenge under Allocer's and Gremory's custody, their second-in-command shell-shocked and with a new member with them, the key to find Fuichi location. Members The group is composed by seven students, seven girls and two boys, and a small child after the events of Volume 11. They all treated themselves as family and share the proper honorifics with each other. Oliver is apparently the leader of the team, position passed down to his sister Sarah Leonhart after his downfall. Oliver Pent An orphan of the Great Apocalypse's final days, Oliver Pent is the leader of the Red Team and host of the Sacred Gear of the Red Dragon Emperor Ddraig, the Longinus Boosted Gear(赤龍帝の籠手; Būsuteddo Gia). He's a student of Gessen Highschool, the first runaway to show himself, the main antagonist and prime mastermind on the terrorist attacks on Kuoh academy. After his defeat and the loss of his right arm and left eye, he remains in a small condo somewhere in Kuoh, the new Pent residence. Despite his somewhat young age, he is able to use the scale mail, his own balance breaker, and a form of juggernaut Drive. Sarah Leonhart Sarah Leonhart is the oldest 'sister' of the Red Team and their legal guardian, a college student from Babel institute and the third member to be introduced. She was raised by a foreign couple, thus explaining her english name despite her japanese ancestry, being also a successful manga artist under the name Takashi Kata(タケシカタ). She's the hostess of the Azure Chaos Karma dragon King Tiamat and her respective Artificial Sacred Gear, Karma Cogito Draco(龍王の空想カルマコギトドラコ; Karumakogitodorako) which allows her to create invisible yet physical illusions based on Probatio Diabolica. Rei Miyama The sole son of Fuichi Miyama and a angel named Ophelia, Rei is host of the Sacred Gear of the golden Gigantiss dragon King Fafnir, the Down Fall Dragon Spear(墮天龍の閃光槍; Daun Fōru Doragon Supia), ''originally created by Azazel and properly improved by his father. He's a student of Gessen Highschool and one of the two runaways to show themselves first. After Oliver's defeat and the loss of both his arms, however, he remains shell-shocked in a small condo in Kuoh with Oliver and Suruga in the new Pent residence. Being the son of a Seraph-level angel, Rei can use his holy powers to create Light weapons, also enabling him to use his Sacred Gear's balance Breaker for extended periods of time. Kiruko Matsuoka The youngest member before Volume 11 and Zenjirou's classmate in Kuoh academy. A rather strange and random girl who was considered the Ultimate Evil that lied in Kuoh and that would bring destruction upon the group and the school as a whole. She was born with her respective Sacred Gear and thus friends and student with the Evil Black Prison Dragon King Vritra and his set of Sacred Gears. Senri Akita The fourth oldest of the 'siblings' and Oliver's girlfriend. The most down-to-earth of the group, she's a student of Gessen Highschool with Oliver and Rei, she's the hostess of the strongest evil dragon Crom Cruach and his artificial sacred gear Crescent Heliosphere(暗黒龍の轟音クレセント・ヘリオスフィア; Kuretsusentoheriosufia), in order for her siblings not to step out of line. Eika Onizuka Also known as '''Holy-Demonic Dragon Buster A-ko model 666'(ホーリーデモニックドラゴンA-KOモデル666; Hōrīdemonikkudoragon basutā A-ko moderutorihekisa), Eiko is a cyborg homunculus disguised as a student of Gekkoukan high school, powered by the power of the Sleeping dragon King of the end Midgardsormr. Equipped by several arms and energy blasts in her body, Eiko as a homunculus doesn't feel pain nor fatigue. Kaoru Nonaka The second oldest of the 'siblings' and the hostess of the Mischievous Jade Dragon King Yu-Long, Kaoru is a student from Hijirigasaki high school with shape-shifting abilities. Childish and thrill-seeking, she loves their siblings with a burning passion and likes to toy with other's emotion out of sick amusement. She calls herself the "Queen of disguises", but it's unable to mimic other's personalities and tics, earning the laughs on her respective dragon. Setsuna Kurisu The crippled second youngest of the 'siblings' before Volume 11, Setsuna is a student from Karakura high school and host of the Crust evil Dragon Bashe and his artificial sacred gear Draconia Warp, which has highly advanced teleportation abilities. Suruga Ago The youngest and the newest experiment of Fuichi Miyama, host of the devil/previous Dragon King Tannin and his artificial sacred gear Shooting Draco Star, which was high pyromathic abilities. Grow up in the Miyama Institute, she's labeled as a 'empty shell' and has not much of a personality, being taken care by the current Red team. Trivia * All the members' schools are references to several other fictional schools in anime, manga and games. * Despite Oliver being their leader, the group was named after Rei. * Out of the group, Oliver was the only one to own a genuine sacred Gear. Category:High School DxD: Black Category:Group (Black)